Raw fuels, such as natural gas, gasoline, diesel fuel, naphtha, fuel oil, and like hydrocarbon fuels may not be useful as a process fuel source suitable for a fuel cell power plant due to the existence of relatively high levels of naturally-occurring complex organic sulfur compounds, or sulfur compounds added as odorants, such as mercaptans and thiophenes. Hydrogen generation in the presence of sulfur results in a poisoning effect on all of the catalysts used in the hydrogen generation system, often including the fuel cell anode catalyst. Conventional fuel processing systems used with stationary fuel cell power plants include a thermal steam reformer, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,344. In such a fuel processing system, sulfur is removed by conventional hydrodesulfurization techniques which typically rely on a certain level of recycle as a source of hydrogen for the process. The recycle hydrogen combines with the organic sulfur compounds to form hydrogen sulfide within a catalytic bed. The hydrogen sulfide is then removed using a zinc oxide bed to form zinc sulfide. The general hydrodesulfurization process is disclosed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,428. While this system is effective for use in large stationary applications, it does not readily lend itself to mobile transportation applications because of system size, cost and complexity. Additionally, the gas being treated must use process recycle in order to provide hydrogen in the gas stream, as noted above.
Other fuel processing systems, such as a conventional autothermal reformer, which use a higher operating temperature than conventional thermal steam reformers, can produce a hydrogen-rich gas in the presence of the foresaid complex organic sulfur compounds without prior desulfurization. When using an autothermal reformer to process raw fuels which contain complex organic sulfur compounds, the result is a loss of autothermal reformer catalyst effectiveness and useful catalyst life of the remainder of the fuel processing system. The organic sulfur compounds are converted to hydrogen sulfide as part of the reforming process. The hydrogen sulfide can then be removed using a solid absorbent scrubber, such as an iron or zinc oxide bed to form iron or zinc sulfide. The aforesaid solid scrubber systems are limited due to thermodynamic considerations, as to their ability to lower sulfur concentrations to non-catalyst degrading levels in processing components downstream of the reformer, such as in the shift converter, or the like.
Alternatively, the hydrogen sulfide can be removed from the gas stream by passing the gas stream through a liquid scrubber, such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, or amines. Liquid scrubbers are large and heavy, and are therefore useful principally only in stationary fuel cell power plants. From the aforesaid, it is apparent that current methods for dealing with the presence of complex organic sulfur compounds in a raw fuel stream for use in a fuel cell power plant require increasing fuel processing system complexity, volume and weight, and are therefore not suitable for use in mobile transportation systems.
An article published in connection with the 21st Annual Power Sources Conference proceedings of May 16-18, 1967, pages 21-26, entitled "Sulfur Removal for Hydrocarbon-Air Systems", and authored by H. J. Setzer et al, relates to the use of fuel cell power plants for a wide variety of military applications. The article describes the use of high nickel content hydrogenation catalyst to remove sulfur from a military fuel called JP-4, which is a jet engine fuel, and is similar to kerosene, so as to render the fuel useful as a hydrogen source for a fuel cell power plant. The systems described in the article operate at relatively high temperatures in the range of 600.degree. F. to 700.degree. F. The article also indicates that the system tested was unable to desulfurize the raw fuel alone, without the addition of water or hydrogen, due to reactor carbon plugging. The carbon plugging occurred because the tendency for carbon formation greatly increases in the temperature range between about 550.degree. F. and about 750.degree. F. A system operating in the 600.degree. F. to 700.degree. F. range, as disclosed in the article, would be very susceptible to carbon plugging, as was found to be the case in the system described in the article. The addition of either hydrogen or steam reduces the carbon formation tendency by supporting the formation of gaseous carbon compounds thereby limiting carbon deposits which cause the plugging problem.
It would be highly desirable from an environmental standpoint to be able to power electrically driven vehicles, such as an automobile, for example, by means of fuel cell-generated electricity; and to be able to use a fuel such as gasoline, diesel fuel, naphtha, lighter hydrocarbon fuels such as butane, propane, natural gas, or like fuel stocks, as the fuel consumed by the vehicular fuel cell power plant in the production of electricity. In order to provide such a vehicular power source, the amount of sulfur in the processed fuel gas would have to be reduced to and maintained at less than about 0.05 parts per million.